


Study Buddy

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Liam Payne Oneshot - Prompt - A friend asked me to do some magic and make her Leyum-Day a little better, by writing a little Oneshot for her. Here we go, it’s all fun and fluff and yeah..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddy

“No-oh.“ Frieda whined flipping the page of her history text book, only then realizing that the chapter she had been reading was longer than she had expected it to be. “Who needs World War One anyways?” She mumbled in annoyance, grabbing a marker and starting to reread the first paragraph.

Marking random words that maybe, hopefully, possibly could be important for understanding the text she went on for a while. Three pages, a minor mental breakdown and a lot of looking up chemical technical terms (because really, who needed to know who poisonous gas was made of? And who the fuck knew what bis(2-chloroethyl)sulfide was?) later, she dropped her head down onto the textbook, sighing loudly and closing her eyes for a moment, rubbing her temples. Stupid headaches. Perfect timing right now.

Frieda glanced at her phone to see what time it was and let out another breath of frustration when she saw how late it had gotten already. Actually she had planned on putting in some effort into studying for her history pre-finals, but she couldn’t be bothered any less right now and so she grabbed her phone to shoot her boyfriend a quick text.

“You better come rescue me right now, or I’m gonna manage to somehow kill myself using nothing but the textbook and you’ll be a lonely widower. xx F”

The reply came almost instantly and of course Liam had to point out that Frieda was supposed to be studying and also that they weren’t married so technically he’d be no widower. And just as she was about to shoot back a rather impolite reply about how she didn’t care, Liam fortunately decided to give in and declare that he was coming over anyways.

You better., Frieda thought bitterly, pushing her textbooks to the side and looking through some notes she had taken during class to pass the time until Liam arrived. And though her eyes were fixed on the words she had scribbled down hastily as the teacher had spoken her thoughts were way off, thinking about Liam instead of guns and weapons and other World War One related stuff.

We’ll.. they hadn’t been dating long, neither had they known each other very long before that, but things were.. nice. And comfortable. Liam – obviously – wasn’t complicated and though the distance was at times, they still managed to work it out somehow. Skype had become their new best friend wherever he was gone and Frieda was caught up with her school work. But the short periods of time that he actually was in town, needed to be put to use, Frieda had decided and thus school (and especially history for that matter) just weren’t as important at the moment.

Well, Liam disagreed.

“You don’t look like you’re studying.” He scold her as he entered the room and Frieda jumped a little at the sudden sound of his voice, spinning on her chair to face the doorway where he stood, casually leaning against the door frame. He looked good – of course he did, he always did. His hair had started growing back and Frieda couldn’t really decide if she liked the new look enough to not miss the feeling of running her hand through the short stubbles too much.

“Hey.” She breathed, ignoring his statement and getting up from her chair to press a quick kiss onto his lips.

“Hi.” Liam said and let her pull her into the room, closing the door before they slowly walked across the room back towards the desk. “Okay, do you want me to quiz you?”

“What?” Frieda asked astound. “No. You’re my excuse not to study.”

And then Liam did that thing only Liam could do where he smiled and frowned at the same time, letting Frieda know that he was flattered, yes, but he definitely did not like that she planned on dropping her study-session just like that.

“Sweety, these are you finals.” He said softly, taking her hand in his left and motioning towards the desk with his other. “It’s important for you to-”

Frieda groaned and he stopped talking, pursing his lips a little.

“These are the pre-finals. It’s not the final finals.”

“Well, it’s important nevertheless!”

“Leee-yum.” She whined and she knew it was the way only she did it. Liam’s eyes widened for a moment and the way his shoulders relaxed with one last look at the mess of textbooks and notes on the table let Frieda know that she had won.

“Fine. But I won’t stay long if I keep your from studying.” Liam said calmly and Frieda couldn’t help but roll his eyes at him. (Really she had thought moving out and getting away from her parents would take the pressure off her, but no! There went her boyfriend, YEY.)

“TV?” She asked with a happy smile and Liam nodded, letting her lead him through the room where they settled down on the couch. He opened her arms and she cuddled up against his chest, reaching out for the remote and starting to zap through the different channels.

“Oh wait.” Liam chipped in after a moment, reaching out to grab the remote himself. “Go back.” He ordered though by now he held the remote in his own hands and flipped back until he found what he had been looking for.

“Give me back the damn remote.” Frieda ordered as soon as she saw that Liam had stopped zapping on the BBC channel where right now they played a documentary on something that looked a lot like war. It may not have been World War One, but Frieda wasn’t up for it anyways.

“Well, but we could watch and you could learn something.” Liam tried to reason, though Frieda had already conquered the remote back from him and a different channel was on a moment later. She tossed the remote off the couch onto the ground, out of Liam’s reach as he started stirring underneath her trying to reach for it.

“Hmpf.” He grumbled, glaring down at her a little, though she didn’t bother to look up. “Fine, fail your exam.”

“I’m not gonna fail.” Frieda insisted, keeping her eyes on the screen in front of them.

“No, you’re right. You’re probably gonna ace it.” Liam agreed, an the sincerity in his voice did funny things to Frieda’s stomach though she chose to ignore them for the moment.

“You can be as charming as you want, but I’m not just gonna whip up my textbook and start reading.”

“Oh I bet I can make you.” Liam growled into her ear and Frieda let out a soft giggle.

“Try me.”

And so Liam reached down, grabbing a hold of her chin and tilting it up a little to press his lips softly against hers. They kissed lazily for a moment and Frieda couldn’t help but adjust herself in his arms a little, turning to the side to get a better angle.

“Did you know” Liam began as he started mouthing along her jaw “that kissing was actually invented during World War One?” Frieda couldn’t help but laugh and Liam tightened his grip on her arms a little, pulling her closer. “It was a pretty big deal back than. The countries did it to reunite.” Frieda couldn’t help but laugh more, puling his head back up to hers.

“Now I know why you failed your history class.”

“Hey, I did not-” Liam protested, but silenced soon enough when soft lips were pressing against his once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt, too? (currently lacking inspiration aynways.)


End file.
